


I Forgot My Name Again

by carmenfoster14



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, devil town, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: I think that's something worth remembering.Sophiana hurt/comfort
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Forgot My Name Again

**Biana**

I sat on the floor, hugging my knees. 

"Summer's always colder in the Devil Town..."

I've lost my mind about a thousand times.

"Hey Bi-" I heard Sophie pause when she entered.

"Are you okay?"

"Mom and Daddy aren't in love... that's fine, I'll settle for two birthdays."

"Biana, baby, what's wrong?"

"I forgot my name again. I think that's worth remembering..."

"Biana, baby, look at me." 

"Hm?" I asked, lifting up my head.

"Hey. What's wrong? Talk to me."

I felt my leg start to shake.

"Devil Town is colder in the summertime. I'll lose my mind at least another... thousand times," I mutter fervently.

"Hold my hand tight, we'll make it another night!" Sophie encourages as she takes my hand.

I squeeze her hand as she advised.

"I still get a little scared of something new, but I feel a little safer when I'm with you," she continues.

"Falling doesn't hurt so bad," I started, feeling tears well up in my eyes, "when I know you're falling this way too."

The tears fell down my face as Sophie and I sat on the floor, her arms holding me. 


End file.
